Unspoken
by Firebird9
Summary: On the night of the Hunter's Moon, Jason left Elisa unconscious in her apartment. Minutes later, Goliath and the clan arrived. A short fic set within Hunter's Moon part 3.


**Unspoken **

Author: Firebird9

Rating: K

_A short vignette set during 'Hunters Moon Part 3' as the clan arrive at Elisa's apartment following the destruction of the clock tower. Thanks to Demona Taina for beta-reading this and suggesting the title._

Elisa: It wasn't any gargoyles, it was those Hunters and 'detective' Connover.

Chavez: You mean the guy who saved your life?

Elisa: I mean the guy who drugged me, broke into my apartment, and left me there unconscious.

Hunter's Moon Part 3

**

_Earlier that night…_

"I'm fine lad; ye can put me down now." Hudson's voice was still more than usually gruff from pain, but Goliath complied with his old friend's request, supporting him briefly until he was certain that the older gargoyle was indeed capable of standing unaided.

"Goliath…" Brooklyn's voice was filled with trepidation.

"Brooklyn?"

"Elisa's window." The younger gargoyle spoke softly as he pointed. "It's open."

Goliath drew an anxious breath as he realised that his second-in-command was right: the sliding window, which Elisa habitually left unlocked in order to provide her friends with access, was indeed slightly ajar. Even after all they had already been through that night his heart raced at the thought that their enemies might have attacked Elisa here, in the sanctuary of her own home.

"The lass was working tonight," Hudson reminded him, easing his mind only slightly given what had so recently happened to her place of work.

"Behind me, all of you," he ordered, moving almost silently towards the window. He listened for a moment, then, hearing nothing, slid it open. "Elisa?" he called softly. "Elisa, are you here?"

Her apartment remained silent, and he entered cautiously. The dim light was no impediment to his sharp eyes, and he glanced swiftly around her living room. At least, that was his intent, but when his gaze reached her sofa what he saw there arrested it instantly. Stretched out, as though sleeping, lay his human friend.

"Elisa!" His voice was louder now, tinged with alarm as he ran to her side. "Elisa?" He dropped to his knees beside her, frightened by her silence. Reaching out, he grasped both her shoulders, shaking her none-too-gently in his anxiety.

"Uuh..." Her eyelids fluttered, and he sagged with relief. She was not dead.

"Elisa." He laid her back down and brushed her hair gently away from her face with his talons.

"Goliath?" She opened her eyes and stared up at him for a moment, then sat up suddenly and flung herself into his arms with a cry of relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead Goliath, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know…"

"Hush," he whispered, holding her close and pressing his face to her soft hair. "Hush Elisa. We are safe, all of us. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She pushed back to look at him. "But I-" She cut off suddenly, her face turning pale. Then she rose, pushing past him and bolting towards the bathroom. He ran after her and found her kneeling over the toilet, retching. In spite of the smell, he knelt beside her and gently gathered her hair back from her face.

"It is alright Elisa. I am here. Ssshhh." He rubbed small circles on her back with his free hand. After a few moments the spasms subsided and she breathed deeply, tremors running through her body. She reached up and fumbled for the flush.

"Here." He did it for her, then guided her back to sit leaning against the wall. She leaned back with her eyes closed, clearly drained, and he lashed his tail in agitation at the thought that someone had done this to her on purpose. Rising, he moved to the sink, dampening a washcloth and filling a glass with water for her. She accepted the glass with a shaking hand and took a sip, rinsing it around her mouth before spitting weakly into the toilet. He retrieved the glass from her hand and set it aside to sponge her face gently with the washcloth.

"Goliath?" Her eyes opened and sought his face as her hand closed around his wrist, stilling it. "Goliath, it was Jason. Jason's a Hunter. He attacked the clock-tower. He rescued me-". She broke off. "I thought you were dead."

"No," he assured her softly. "I am very much alive." He resumed sponging her face.

"Yes, but-"

"It is not your fault," he interrupted swiftly. "He had no way of knowing that you were associated with us." He paused, as horrible images of what Jason might have done to Elisa if he had known flashed before his mind's eye. "No doubt he rescued you because of the affection he felt for you." He set the washcloth aside and tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I for one am very grateful that he did."

For a moment, sitting on her bathroom floor in the midst of a night of near-total chaos and all its attendant confusion, they gazed into one another's eyes in silent connection.

It was Angela's voice that broke the spell between them.

"Father? Is Elisa alright?"

"I'm okay," Elisa called back. "One of the Hunters drugged me, but I'm okay."

"How did he know where you live?" Angela frowned, puzzled, as she entered the room.

"It was Jason." Goliath tried to catch his daughter's eye, endeavouring to communicate that she should say no more, but was unsuccessful.

"Elisa's partner?"

"Yeah." Elisa rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes again. "Former partner, now. Somehow I'm guessing he's not really a cop." She sighed, opening her eyes with a slight wince. "Goliath, I have to go. Things are going to be crazy at work."

He scowled unhappily. "It could be dangerous, and you are unwell. Perhaps it would be better if you remained here."

"And if I do, what's going to happen? People will think I'm dead in the rubble, or Jason and his friends will start claiming that you've abducted me. As it is I'm guessing they're going to be blaming you for the attack. You need to lay low, and you need someone out there to be your eyes and ears. That's me, remember?"

"You are worth more to me than any information you can provide," he countered, coming dangerously close to that of which, by tacit agreement, they Did Not Speak. "I want you to stay here."

She shook her head, holding his gaze firmly. "Sorry Goliath. Not gonna happen."

"Then I will go with you."

"With those guys still out there? Not to mention a whole precinct full of armed cops who just saw their building blown up from the sky? No way. You said it yourself: they don't know that I'm connected with you so they've got no reason to come after me. Please, Big Guy," she laid her hand on his cheek, "I almost lost you once tonight. I can't take that chance again."

He bowed his head, knowing that she was right. "Come back safely, Elisa. Do not take any foolish risks. You are not the only one who nearly lost someone dear to them tonight."

Once again he gazed into her eyes, wishing that he could say more, but nevertheless seeing in her gaze an understanding of all the things which they had never said. With a sigh, he rose and offered her his hand. She accepted it and stood, her fingers lingering in his for just a moment more than was necessary before she gently drew them away.

"Thanks, Big Guy," she said softly, and knew that he understood that her words were for so much more than the hand he had just offered her.

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked as they emerged into her living room.

"Jason's a Hunter. He rescued me from the precinct, drugged me and brought me here. I'm heading out to see what I can find out and hopefully run damage control. You guys stay here."

As one, the rest of the clan turned to look at Goliath, their faces all reflecting their protest at the idea of allowing her to leave alone.

"She is right," he told them sternly. "Alone, she is in little danger, but should her association with us become known right now her life would be in jeopardy." He turned back to her. "Go safely, my Elisa."

She nodded. "I will." And, in spite of the gravity of the situation, as she turned and headed towards the door she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly for the slip his tongue had just made, the words replaying in her heart. 'He called me '_my_ Elisa'.'


End file.
